Coup de feu déclancheur
by Anzuki
Summary: Mon tout premier One shoot, j'éspère que ça vous plaira! Ok le titre est bizarre mais ... vous comprenderez vite pourquoi!


One shoot Royai by Anzuki

Coup de feu déclencheur

Il était midi quand le coup de feu retentit dans le hall. Roy et son équipe sortirent en courant du bureau commun, pour ce précipiter sur le lieu en question

Soudain, Falman les stoppa net.

« Chut, on ne sait jamais … ce bruit ressemble a celui d'un calibre B612, une haute gamme très puissante crée en 1861 par … »

« C'est bon adjudant, on a compris » rétorqua Breda

Roy s'était tu, ses yeux en direction de la porte où avait retenti le coup de feu.

Il vit Riza se faufiler juste à côté de la porte, son arme de service à la main. Les autres militaires reconnurent tout de suite cet air qui lui était si familier. Quelque soit la nature des missions qu'on lui confiait, elle gardait toujours cette expression figée. Il la savait prête à tuer sans aucune hésitation, pour les protéger, quoi qu'il arrive.

Le colonel Mustang s'approcha d'elle, et saisit ses fidèles gants blancs. Lui aussi pouvait tuer. Tout les militaires de la caserne le savaient, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on le considérait comme le héros d'Ishbal.

Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery eux, savait qu'il valait mieux être dans leur camp, que d'être dans l'autre. Riza pivota, se plaça juste dans l'axe, là où elle ne pourrait pas rater sa cible. Roy, une main sur la poignée, la regarda un instant, un très léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Son lieutenant réussirait cette mission, quoi qu'il arrive, il en était certain. Elle avait largement fait ses preuves, de la mission la plus difficile, à celle la plus simpliste. Une tireuse délite, une vraie. Ils se placèrent, et Roy ouvrit la porte.

Riza bondit, rapide, précise et mortelle. Un deuxième coup de feu retentit, suivit d'un claquement de doigt. Une épaisse fumée envahit la pièce. Une fois dissipée, les 4 militaires regardèrent le tableau qui s'offrait à eux. Un homme gisait à terre, son corps calciné était transpercé de nombreuses balles. Riza se était toujours en position de tir, et Roy était juste derrière elle, une main posée sur son épaule, l'autre figée elle aussi en une position flamboyante meurtrière. Le général Arakawa se tenait devant son bureau, du sang coulait sur son épaule. Puis Riza murmura imperceptiblement à Roy :

« Merci …»

Havoc et Breda se précipitèrent sur le général, procédant aux premiers soins à l'aide de Fuery et Falman.

« Merci, de ce que vous avez fait, vous et votre équipe, Mustang. »

« C'est tout naturel général. Nous nous sommes tout de suite dirigés vers votre bureau, car c'était de là que provenait le coup de feu. »

« Félicitation colonel, je ne peux que vous remercier. Voulez-vous bien aller chercher le dossier S15, il continent des informations sur ce criminel, j'ai reconnu son visage »

Le lieutenant Hawkeye partit, sitôt rejointe par son supérieur.

«Merci pour tout à l'heure »

« Je n'allais pas vous laissez toute seule face à cet homme. »

« Vous étiez donc obligé de mettre votre main sur mon épaule ? »

« Mais j'ai remarqué que vous êtes surpassé une fois ma main posée sur vous » fit-il, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres

Riza rougit, puis ouvrit le tiroir contenant le dossier. Elle donna au colonel, qui effluera sa main au passage.

« Merci Riza » lui murmura t'il tendrement.

Cette dernière tremblait tellement, qu'elle lâcha la clé du casier. Alors qu'elle se baissa pour la ramasser, Roy se pencha lui aussi. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez Riza vit les lèvres de Roy se rapprocher dangereusement des siennes. Riza voulut se détourner mais la tentation était là, dans tout son corps. Elle l'avait tellement espéré … Roy caressait maintenant les cheveux de Riza, tout en l'embrassant tendrement.

oOo°oOOOo°oOo oOo°oOOOo°oOo oOo°oOOOo°oOo oOo°oOOOo°oOo oOo°oOOOo°oOo

« Voici le dossier général » fit Roy

« Merci Colonel, et merci à vous aussi Lieutenant »

Riza salua, puis sortit, laissant le général seul avec le colonel

Quand Roy revint, elle été seule au bureau, les autres étaient partis

« Alors, tu as réfléchis ? » Demanda doucement le colonel

« Oui, et j'accepte »

Le visage de Roy s'illumina, et il pris Riza dans ses bras et la serra fortement.

« C'est merveilleux, c'est le plus cadeau que tu peux me faire »

Quelques mois plus tard, Riza ajouta un nouveau bijou à sa main …


End file.
